Inheritance
by asdfghjsdfghjhgfdsdfghjk
Summary: Sasuke, a poor farm boy discovers a polished blue stone in the mountains, little did he know that that stone is where his life turns around and his legacy is born.


Inheritance

By: Uchiha l Haruno

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (unfortunately) or Eragon, Eragon and every other character is the books belong to Christopher Paolini. (GAWD he's a genius.)

Genre: Adventure/Romance/Tragedy/Action

Summery: Sasuke, a poor farm boy discovers a polished blue stone in the mountains; little did he know that that stone is where his life turns around and his legacy is born.

Note from Author: Well yeah, this idea just popped into my head while I was doing my art homework, who knows why. I don't think any other Naruto author has ever done this before, but if one has; I did not copy your idea!

Someone said that Sakura should be Saphira because Eragon and her share a special bond, but their bond is more of a Mother/Son or best friend kind of relation ship. I wanted Sakura to be Arya, but that means she won't come into the story for a LONG time.

I wanted to call the story Sasuke, well since he's the main character and Eragon is the name of the main character but that would sound a bit weird…

PLOT SPOILERS FROM ERAGON!

Uh…yeah well, enjoy!

'_Blah blah blah'_ -Thoughts

"Blab blah blah" –Speaking

'Blah Blah Blah'_ - _Jutsu

(A/N :) – Author's note

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost in The Flames

Darkness fell over the vast forest before him, he was hidden among the shadows like a pray ready to pounce. He could smell it, the smell right before a battle; it was the stench of men and creatures feeling the dread before a battle knowing that they might not come out of it alive. He could also sense the adrenaline from his few remaining henchmen. He heard it as well, what did he hear? He heard nothing. No one dare breathe fearing that they might give away their hiding place therefore ruining the plan; this would not be approved by the master.

The master, well known as a powerful and ruthless shade Zabuza, was one of the most feared creatures known in all of Fire Country as well as the others.

Pretty soon, the soft pitter patter of hoofs come closer, closer until it came to a halt before their ambush position. Zabuza got a good look at the rider and her horse, it was majestic white stallion, its fur practically glowed, pure as snow. The only thing that could match its purity was the rider herself. She had beautiful pink hair the flowed freely in the breeze that blew the leave around her giving her an enchanted look. Her dress was white with blue patterns on the bottom and a cloak wrapped around her delicate frame. He emerald eyes were distant and blurry, like she was deep in thought; suddenly a stay wind blew from the north. She was snapped out of her trance immediately; she looked around, alert and focused.

The she seemed to have spotted what she was looking for, Zabuza the Shade.

"Come out! Your stench is revolting, only a fool would place themselves in front of a prey when the wind blows on their pitiful backs."

Zabuza stepped out of the shadows, "I expected nothing less from someone like you."

She looked at the creature standing before her, a tall broad Shade with a cloak made in the darkest corners of hell, lost souls threaded within the blood stained clock. His face clawed away by time, a long scar went across his left cheek. His hair was mangy and uncombed; he wore white bandages over his mouth and bridge of his nose.

"Do you see this scar? Your people gave it to me many centuries ago, of course, I killed him afterwards." He let out a low chuckle, "Your people are weak! They are pathetic, hiding all these centuries like cowards!"

She ignored the comments and continued along the path towards her destination. He watched as he walked right by him, before he could say anything, she mumbled 'Dokugiri' (Poison Mist) she blew a smog of poison towards the Shade.

A purple mist soon surrounded Zabuza, he could feel his lungs gasping for air, not knowing that that the poison infested air was what cause it so much pain in the first place.

"Wrench, how dare you attack me! You WILL pay, with you life!" Zabuza jumped away from the clouds of poison, landing right in front of her.

"Move, NOW…" She commanded.

"Not until I see your corpse being eaten by my minions, but I will spare you if you give _it_ to me."

She looked at him like he was some kind of annoying kid trying to flirt with her. "You must truly be a fool; I will never hand it over!

"Looks like I'm going to have to kill you then. Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) As soon as the words escaped, a giant ball of flame erupted towards her. She was not going to be able to avoid it! It was hopeless; the least she could do was get _it _to a safe place, away from the evil ones who seek it, and into the hands of a kind soul. With the few remaining seconds she had left, she poofed _it_ away along with her stallion.

Right after _it_ along with her stallion was gone; the ball of flame scorched her skin, and burnt her hair. After the flame that engulfed her extinguished Zabuza walked towards her and got a better look at her. Her clothes were tattered and burnt, her skin had horrible burns not to mention the fire had burned away some of her hair, it was now about shoulder length.

"Damn it! It's gone, the stupid wench must've transported it away, I may have failed my master but I can bring him her, he will be please to find out that I have captured one of _them." _He smirked as he hoisted her over his shoulder and began the journey to his master's kingdom.

* * *

Cold.

He couldn't stand it! Numbness chilled him to the bones, hunger clawed at his stomach, and worst of all, he let down his family. _'There's still time! I might still catch some game on my way back.'_ Sasuke glanced around his little camp, it actually wasn't much of a camp, just a small fire he built form the few dry leave he could find under a dead log, other then that there wasn't much, unless you could the half frozen boy sitting by the small fire trying to warm his frozen fingers. _'Who am I kidding? There's no way I'm going to find game at this time of year, all the herds have moved.'_

Just when he thought all hope was gone for the long awaited meat his family needed that they could not afford in their home town, Sasuke saw it, it was faint but still there none the less.

A hoof print.

There was still hope.

* * *

First chapter: FINISHED!

This took me a while…

Flames welcome.

Yeah well, review please by clicking on

that little blue-ish button underneath this.


End file.
